Abstract: TRD1. The NMRbox Platform is a virtual computing environment that runs on our own infrastructure and is available to the NMR community through a remote desktop connection or by download. We currently host 150+ software packages for processing and analyzing NMR data. The goal of TRD1 is to enhance the existing platform by (1) developing tools to deploy the platform, programs, and computational workflows onto cloud computing infrastructure, (2) providing a suite of user interface tools for controlling access to software, utilizing distributed computing resources, and managing groups of collaborators, and (3) provide platform enhancements that engage developers and incorporate new application types into the NMRbox ecosystem, such as HIPAA compliant workspaces. These developments empower the NMR community to tackle complex problems in biomedicine on a freely available computing infrastructure that facilitates collaboration and reproducible workflows. The technologies developed here also render the NMRbox computing infrastructure transferable to other domains where a managed computing environment is desirable.